Truth Beyond The Obvious
by tezbuzz
Summary: After a dream Harry heads the the chamber of secrets where he discovers a huge secret that will change everything.He must face the trials of a teenager while trying to save the life of the imprisoned, and defeat Voldemort. Slash. HPTR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on the characters and situations of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot is mine and the characters not recognised are also mine. No fringe of copyright or trademarkis intended. This fanfic is not to be used for comercial reasons and no money is being made from it._

**SLASH: HP/TR **

Rated M for safety- I do not want to exceed my rating, as I am not sure which each one allows. There will be no graphic sexual descriptions. **  
**

Please tell me if you see any grammatical or spelling errors - I will of course change any pointed out. Please do not tell me about spelling errors such as _grey/gray_ and _centre/center_ as I am English and will be using English spelling.

Ok... On with the story - please review and tell me what you think- critical and non critical reviews welcome.

* * *

**Truth Beyond The Obvious**

I'm not sure how to explain what has happened to me. My world seems to have switched upside down in a matter of weeks. However unlike some, who may find themselves in a similar position, I have no desire to turn back the clock.

One Tuesday night, I had a vivid dream about the dark musty tunnels of the chamber of secrets. When I awoke it was midnight and something inside me compelled me to get up. I quietly swung my legs over the edge of the four poster bed, stretched and stood up. I crept to my trunk and rifled through my belongings. It wasn't long until I found what I was looking for- my father's invisibility cloak and the marauders' map.

I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and left the sixth year dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. I strode through the common room, and out the portrait hole. I checked the coast was clear on the marauders' map and set off to my destination.

After ten minutes I arrived at the girls' toilets where Moaning Myrtle lives. I had had a clear journey, avoiding all the patrolling teachers and Filch. I pushed the door open and shook the cloak from my shoulders. I prayed the Myrtle would ignore me but sadly this prayer was not granted and within seconds I heard,

"Harry! How nice to see you. Come to see Myrtle have you? All alone?"

I groaned, turned to the stalls and forced a smile, "Myrtle, it's nice to see you too. I'm not stopping long though."

"Why? What's wrong with me? Why does no-one stay and talk? It does get awfully lonely in my U-bend," moaned Myrtle.

I gave her an apologetic smile and looked at the sink with the serpent on the tap. I called in parseltongue and watched the entrance to the chamber of secrets open. Myrtle gave me a look of disgust before pulling a raspberry, flying back into her toilet and diving down the bowl to her U-bend.

After smirking at the retreating back of Myrtle, I leapt into the hole and fell the many feet to the chamber floor. I remembered my second year and the hard stone that I had landed on after the long fall. I waved my hand as I fell to conjure a soft surface to land on. I smiled as I landed on a particularly squishy goose feather mattress. Not bad workmanship at all. No-one knows about my wandless magic ability- not even Hermione or Ron. I thought it wise to keep my new talent a secret in order to give an advantage in my final duel with Voldemort.

I rose from the mattress and set off down the spacious stone tunnels. As I walked I admired the carvings and inscriptions on the walls. In my second year I was in a bit of a hurry- worried sick about Ginny Weasley- and so had had no time to take in the beauty of the chamber. Not only that, I had been so bloody terrified that the basilisk would appear any second that looking at the walls had not been a top thought in my mind at the time.

Before long I reached the chamber where I had found Ginny and destroyed the diary. It was here when I began to wonder why I had had the urge to come here again. The chamber didn't hold any happy memories. I gazed around, unsure where to go next. Over on the far right at the back of the chamber was a small door. I headed over to it and I was surprised to find the oak door was heavily engraved with serpent designs and inscriptions. The writing was in parseltongue but I barely noticed. The text read 'Trapped; pain always; fear surrounds; constant regret.'

I debated whether I should go any further as the writing was ominous, but curiosity overcame me and I decided it was worth going on. The door was probably locked anyway. After taking a deep breath, I tried the handle and luckily the silver handle turned easily. Sighing with relief or maybe fear I pushed the heavy door open slowly.

I can honestly say that what I saw next was nothing like I was expecting. The door led to a reasonably sized room which was comfortably furnished. A large green sofa stood by a roaring fire, drowned in cushions. On the far side was a writing desk and a small bed with a cover in the same green as the sofa. Each wall was covered in shelves packed with old dusty books. I gazed around, surprised at the warm cosy feeling of the room.

"Hello Harry."

I started and looked for the source of the voice. In a corner stood a tall figure dressed in expensive fabrics, with their face obscured with the dancing shadows of the room.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward, "Do you not recognise me Potter?"

I did. Instantly. The moment the figure had stepped from the shadow I recognised the face of Tom Riddle. "Riddle?"

"Well done Potter. You found me!" Tom Riddle moved to the sofa and sunk into the mound of cushions. I looked on in disbelief- Tom Riddle was gone! I had destroyed the diary.

"How?" I stuttered, "the diary…"

Riddle turned to me with an unreadable expression, "Yes Harry. The diary form of myself was destroyed four years ago, but I am not from the diary."

"I don't understand. How can you exist? The diary is gone and Tom Riddle became Voldemort years ago."

"You are not quite right Harry. True- the diary is gone; True- Voldemort replaced me, Tom Riddle. However Voldemort is not me. When I was sixteen I came across a book which had many spells to prolong life- not forever- but for only a few years. It was just what I was looking for, as my uncle was suffering from a wizard cancer. I was desperate to spend more time with him as I had only just learnt of his existence.

"You have to understand Harry that I was incredibly lonely having been raised in a muggle orphanage. I longed for a family, somewhere where I'd be accepted, other than school. I hated my father for leaving my mother when he learnt the truth about magic. My mother died giving birth to me, so I has no one. The moment I arrived at Hogwarts I began a search for an existing relative, someone who would love me. It was in my fourth year that I came across a distant uncle. I contacted him immediately and was welcomed as a long lost son. It felt so good to be wanted…"

He stood up and stared into the flames in the grate. "Where was I? Oh yes. This uncle of mine had fatal form of the wizarding cancer and was given weeks to live. The one person who had accepted me as family was going to leave me. I'd be alone again! So, when I discovered this spell I thought I'd found my answer. It would keep my uncle alive slightly longer so I could get to know him better and he'd have time to appreciate his last years and do anything he had wanted to do in life before dying."

I watched Riddle's face as he explained this. I saw emotions there which I had never seen in Voldemort's face or the diary Riddle. I felt the boy's pain, I understood his desires. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

Riddle closed his eyes briefly and took a breath before carrying on, "I approached my uncle with the spell. He was willing for me to cast it on him, and gain some extra time. The spell was complex and full of dark magic. I did not realise this at the time and went ahead with casting it. The moment I had finished the incantation an eerie green light surrounded my uncle and turned red. Lightning sparks flew from him and he fell to the floor- dead. Or so I thought. I collapsed to my knees weeping, begging for forgiveness.

"The lights went out and I felt immense pain. The lights flicked back on and I realised there was an identical copy of myself staring back at me. The clone walked over to the body of my uncle, and bent over him. He put his lips to my uncles and blew. A wispy white cloud rose from my uncle and flew into my clones mouth. I stood watching, terrified beyond belief. My clone looked at me and said, 'Thank you Tom. You have granted my greatest wish! I am Lord Voldemort and I shall rid the world of all mudbloods. Tom you have rid me of this cancer, this useless old body and given me a chance to fulfil my dreams. I have your power and your youth. I no longer need you Tom. You shall not age, but stay sixteen trapped in that ridiculous place you call home- Hogwarts.'

"Voldemort knew how to open the chamber and created this room for me. He took my place in classes and oversaw the basilisk attacks. The sixth year Riddle was an impostor but no one noticed. I had always been a muggle hater so it didn't seem odd to my house mates that I began to make plans to kill them. It wasn't long until Voldemort had discovered more spells to prolong life and form a small group of loyal followers.

"Since that fateful day I have been imprisoned here, desperate for help."

I was speechless. Was Riddle lying? I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. It was true. "I don't know what to say," I murmured.

Riddle looked at me with pleading grey eyes, "Help me. I long to be free. I'm so tired. The pain is getting worse each day."

"What pain?"

"As Voldemort gets stronger his curses hold more power and cause more pain. The pain of his victims is also felt by me. It is inescapable." I saw now that his handsome face was etched with lines where his face had screwed up in agony. I knew I had to help him, but the question was- how?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews. Having written this chapter I think that the fic is going to be longer than six chapters.

Well... enjoy.

  
Chapter 2

"Harry?" Tom's voice wavered, "You do believe me don't you?" I nodded slowly, wishing I knew what to do to help him. I wanted to ease the pain he was in as I understood what it felt like to be tortured by Lord Voldemort.

"Oh no, not again," wept Tom, and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. I stood watching as he lay on the floor, his face contorted in agony. I dropped to my knees beside the troubled boy and lowered my hand to his face. I stroked his face gently and whispered, "Tom, it's alright. I'm here and I am going to help you. We will destroy Voldemort, you shall be free again."

I wasn't sure why I had felt the desire to touch his face but it seemed to help him. He began to relax, despite the pain he was obviously still in. I brushed my hand against his face once again, Tom shivered and lay still. Voldemort had clearly finished his torturing session for the moment.

I glanced at my watch, it was half one. I knew that I should return to the Gryffindor tower but something inside told me to stay with Tom, so he wouldn't be alone when he woke. I lifted his limp body into my arms and carried him to the small bed. I lay him down carefully then retreated to the sofa beside the fire.

When I woke up, Tom was eating a small bowl of porridge sitting on his bed. "Morning Harry," he said cheerfully.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it happens all the time. I'm used to it now." Tom grimaced. Not knowing what to say I gestured towards the porridge. "Oh, part of the spell that holds me here provides breakfast, lunch and dinner. Always the same thing too!"

I walked over to Tom and peered into the bowl at the thin gruel. "That looks foul. I'll have to bring some food with me next time. However, I must go, or I shall miss breakfast and I expect my housemates are wondering where I am."

Tom tried to look happy but the smile he pulled was obviously strained. He didn't want me to leave. I don't blame him either, it must have been a nice change to have company for once. I promised to return soon, but Tom still looked dejected. I'm not sure why but I gave him a quick hug which Tom gratefully returned. I gave a weak smile before bidding him farewell.

"Harry, where have you been!" scolded Hermione as I strode into the common room.

"Err, sending a letter," I replied hesitantly.

"To who?" asked Ron.

"Doesn't matter. It's private." Not very convincing I know but it shut them up.

"I see. Let's go and get breakfast then," said Hermione, clearly disbelieving. Ron and I followed her to the Great Hall where we were surprised to find a deafening silence. We went to our usual places on the Gryffindor table, exchanging curious looks.

"And we thought you were on our side Potter!" sneered Dean Thomas.

"What? Have I missed something?" I had no idea what they were on about until Seamus chucked me a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"_POTTER'S COVER BLOWN: MURDERER!_

_The wizarding world was shocked to discover in the early hours of this morning that Mr Harry Potter is not what he seems. Potter is a Death Eater and a murderer. _

_This morning there was an attack on a small village in Kent where thirty six muggles were murdered and 2 wizards. One of the murdered wizards was none other than Potter's supposed friend Charlie Weasley._

_One eyewitness managed to take this photograph, which clearly shows Potter casting the worst unforgivable on Weasley. The world is devastated to learn that the Boy That Lived has changed his loyalties and now has joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Molly and Arthur Weasley are quoted as saying, "We cannot believe Harry would do this. We never want to see him again; after all the hospitality we have shown him, he repays us by killing one of our sons." _

_Harry Potter is sixteen and is in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiza…"_

I stopped reading. It was all lies, but the photograph clearly pictured me standing over Charlie.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Potter!" screamed Ron, pulling out his wand.

"Wait! Ron! It's not true! Charlie was a brother to me! I hate Voldemort."

"So you say, but the photograph says otherwise. Not only that, I heard you creep out of the dormitory last night, and you didn't return until this morning, when you gave a crap excuse of your whereabouts!"

What could I say? All the facts were against me. Who would believe that I had spent the night with the real Tom Riddle? What was going to happen now? I hoped that the mess could be sorted out, I had no desire to rot in Azkaban.

"Mr Potter, come with me, please." Stated Professor McGonagall. There was no room to argue, and anyway remaining where I was had no joy in my eyes, so I rose from my seat and made to follow her.

"Where are we going professor?" I asked cautiously. "I didn't do it! I swear."

"That's not for me to decide Potter. I'm taking you to the headmaster who will decide what to do next."

I shuffled behind her with my head down, avoiding the unpleasant stares from fellow students. My mind was racing. I had no idea how that photo had come about- I'd been with Tom!

"Ah here we are, I'll leave you now. The headmaster is expecting you," said Professor McGonagall, clearly happy to leave me. I watched her go with a heavy heart. This wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting I could tell. With a deep breath I knocked and heard the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Come in." I entered and gazed around the headmaster's office. I loved this room, it was full of fascinating objects. However the best thing about the room, with it's walls drowned in portraits of previous head teachers, was the phoenix perched in the corner- Fawkes. Fawkes was a beautiful bird with red and gold plumage. He had certainly saved my life back in my second year and I had grown rather fond of him. Today Fawkes wasn't looking his best, I supposed it must be close to his burning day. In fact, he looked quite bedraggled and gloomy. I identified with the phoenix, the day was not looking to rosy for me either.

"Take a seat Harry," commanded Professor Dumbledore. I sunk into one of the armchairs and looked at the professor. "We have much to discuss, but first- would you like a lemon drop?"

I gave him a look of ice. Would I like a lemon drop? Did I look in the mood for a lemon drop! "I'll take that as a no," continued the headmaster, "I expect you have seen the Prophet this morning Harry."

"Yes professor, I have, but it's not true! I'm not a murderer, heck, I'm not even a follower of Voldemort. That bastard killed my parents! Why would I support lying scum like him? You have to believe me professor, I am innocent," I pleaded.

Professor Dumbledore met my eyes before saying, "Harry. I do not know what to think. Your whereabouts last night is hazy. You were definitely not in the Gryffindor Tower, and the photograph does show you at the scene of the attack. Where were you Harry?"

"I…I was taking a walk around the school. I needed to clear my head."

"Clear your head?"

"I was feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything- Sirius' death and all," I invented fast. I had come to terms with the loss of my godfather over the summer. I miss him like crazy but I know that he's gone and that there is nothing to be done to bring him back. I still think of him often but the thoughts don't crowd or shadow my mind.

"I see. Where exactly did you go?"

"Just around. I can't remember exactly what route I took."

"Right. I'm sorry Harry, but I don't believe you." My jaw dropped, he had always believed me before. The evidence against me was gigantic I reasoned but it was still not like him to doubt me.

"Do you mean that you believe I did it?" I asked incredulous.

"As I said before I do not know what I think, but it does seem that you may have done it. So, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have hand you over to the Minister of Magic. Fudge has already been over here once determined to arrest you, but I convinced him to allow me to speak with you first." Dumbledore tried to hold my gaze but failed, I think it was because of the passion blazing in my eyes. Fury ran through every vein in my body. "Please Harry, I have no choice, you must understand."

"Understand! Understand! You are sending me to the home of the dementors. You know how they affect me. I DIDN'T DO IT! You HAVE to believe me professor." I tried desperately to make him understand. I could feel tears welling up yet I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I was going to be strong.

The headmaster headed over to the fire and was about to throw in a pinch of floo powder when the door flew open. In ran someone panting, someone who I did not expect, nor can I say I was too happy to see either.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I apologise for the long wait for an update. I have been incredibly busy with coursework.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Wait!" cried Draco Malfoy as he flew into the room. It was just my luck- Malfoy had come. "Don't take him away- he's innocent professor."

My jaw dropped . My nemesis believed me, he wasn't here to condemn me. It didn't make sense.

"Mr Malfoy? Would you care to explain what makes you believe Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore, also astounded that Malfoy was stood before him and proclaiming my innocence.

"He was with me. All night."

My eyes widened in surprise, I had not been expecting that. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but it certainly was not that. Dumbledore looked at me, and I sensed that my only way out of this was to side with Malfoy. I tried to arrange my face so that it looked like what Malfoy had said wasn't news to me.

"Is this true Harry?"

"Yes professor." I said with as much conviction as I could. I looked Dumbledore straight in the eye as I lied. Something that I've never been able to do before, I supposed it was because of the betrayal I felt from the old man before me. "I lied before because I was ashamed to say I'd been with ..Ma…Draco."

"I see," said the headmaster slowly, he clearly didn't believe us. "When we arrive at the Ministry you'll be expected to swear that under veritaserum before the Wizengamot."

I gulped. Veritaserum. I was done for now. There was no way I could lie under the influence of veritaserum.

"Professor, could I possibly have a moment with Harry? I need to say goodbye…in private," said Draco with a sniff. He's a good actor I thought to myself as I watched Draco convince the headmaster to allow him five minutes alone with me.

"You have five minutes exactly from the moment I leave the room. However, before I leave I must have your wand, Harry." I wordlessly handed over my beloved wand, I had no other choice. I gritted my teeth as the headmaster roughly shoved it in his robe pocket and strode from the room.

The moment the professor walked out the office, Draco cast a privacy charm. "Potter, I know it wasn't you – I don't know who it was, but please believe I want to help."

I blinked in surprise. This didn't sound like the Malfoy I knew.

"Stick to this story- I'll back you up, and so will a few other Slytherins, who 'saw' you enter the Slytherin common room with me. We went up to the seventh year dorms and remained there until the morning. We've been dating in secret for about three months."

"Malfoy, this is not going to work. For a start- you hate me. Second- there is the small problem of veritaserum!" I protested.

"I don't hate you. I'll explain more about that later when I have the opportunity- at the moment there is no time, and you have no choice but to trust me. As for the veritaserum – just swallow some of this and you'll keep control of your mind," He passed me a small vial of a pale green potion. "It is the only thing that counteracts veritaserum, but its existence is kept top secret- only a handful of people know of it. Could you imagine the problem if everyone knew there was an antidote to the truth potion?"

"How? Where did you get this?" I asked gazing at the vial in my hand, "How can I know it will work, and you aren't trying to trick me."

Draco sighed. "It is not like you have any choice Potter. I promise it will work, and I'm not trying to trick you. Hurry up and take it will you! It lasts for three days."

I gave in with resignation. I really had no other option but to take the liquid and pray that Draco was being honest. I swallowed the pale solution with a grimace- it was foul tasting stuff. Draco laughed, "I never said it tasted pleasant! Now give me the vial, and act like you are devastated to be leaving me. Remember- you love me!"

Me love Draco- I think not! The thought made me ill, but I faked tears anyway. As Dumbledore re-entered all he saw were two heads together sobbing. It felt so strange to be so close to Draco, and even stranger to be crying onto his shoulder.

"Boys, I am sorry but we must leave now. Fudge will be getting impatient. Harry- we must go."

I slowly pulled back from the blond and wiped a tear. "Goodbye Drake."

I could tell Draco wanted to raise an eyebrow about the nickname but restrained, knowing that we couldn't afford a slip up if this was going to work. "Good luck Harry. I'm sure I'll see you soon, the Ministry will want my evidence too."

Dumbledore walked me to the fireplace and I took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted, "The Ministry Of Magic".

Moments later I tumbled out of an ornate fireplace in a grand room. I stood up, dusted off my robes and gazed around. The place screamed luxury. There were many portraits on the burgundy walls. The furniture was gold and draped in rich lustrous fabrics. The mahogany writing desk at the far end of the room was huge and covered in parchment. Whoever owned the desk was clearly not organised. I wondered why I had arrived here and not one of the many fireplaces in the Ministry's main atrium.

Dumbledore arrived, and called out, "Cornelius- we are here."

I let out an audible groan- this was Fudge's office. Dumbledore must have a direct connection.

Fudge entered with a group of witches and wizards- clearly aurors. "Albus- you brought the boy. I was beginning to wonder if you would, since you were due almost five minutes ago. You know I like my visitors to be punctual."

"I beg your pardon Cornelius, but I was forced to allow Harry to bid farewell to his lover."

"Lover?" croaked Fudge in surprise.

"Yes. It appears that he was with this person at the time of the murder. Yet due to the identity of this lover, I suggest that a full trial goes ahead."

"Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Fudge's eyes bulged. "Malfoy junior! Ha! Potter, this will not help you at all. In love with a Death Eater!"

It hit me then that this would not be as easy as Draco had made out. Of course the ministry would be suspicious. Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater, it made sense that I could be involved in dark arts if I loved his son.

"He's not a Death Eater," I said defiantly, though I had no idea whether this was the truth or not. I didn't know Draco at all.

"A likely story," laughed the Minster of Magic. "Arrest him. Arrange a trial for tomorrow at ten o'clock. Let Potter call any witnesses he likes- he has no case, so it won't make a difference. Enjoy Azkaban, Potter."

As the aurors closed in around me, I remembered Tom. I couldn't afford to be found guilty- I needed to help Tom. Malfoy better be right I thought. He's my only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- see chapter 1**

Sorry for the wait

  
Chapter 4

I was placed in a holding cell for a couple of hours before anyone appeared to inform me of what was going on. A young auror arrived and entered my cell slowly.

"Harry? You alright mate? "

It was Tonks.

"I believe you Harry, but there is nothing I can do." Tonks gave me a weak grin, clearly hoping she'd get an enthusiastic response. I merely gave her a brief nod. I wasn't going to pretend that it was all okay and that I was perfectly alright.

Tonks noted that I was not going to show that we were friends and launched into an explanation to what was going to happen next. "Harry, you are allowed to contact anyone you like who you wish to represent you during trial and any witnesses you wish to call upon. Your trial will be held tomorrow at ten o'clock, as I think you are aware. You will be tried before the full Wizengamot. You will be allowed one meeting before the trial. Please tell me who you wish to contact."

Who would I contact? I didn't have a lawyer, and no one believed my innocence apart from Malfoy, and Tonks by the look of it. Tonks would be no use so I only had one option, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy please."

I could see the surprise register on Tonks' face. She hadn't expected that, even though I'm sure she had probably heard about my so called relationship with the young Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you sure?"

I groaned in frustration. "Yes! Come on Tonks! Who else am I going to call? Every one of my 'friends' think I'm a fucking MURDERER! Yeah, a great help in court they'll be." I felt a bit bad for shouting at Tonks, especially since she appeared to believe me but I had a lot of built up frustration and anger that needed to be released, and she was the only person I had seen since being locked up. Tonks nodded meekly and left the cell. She had been offended by my outburst.

It wasn't fair. "It's not fair," I whispered to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. This one drop of liquid released the dam and hundreds more came flooding out. I got up from the uncomfortable thin bed I was sat on and shouted at the top of my voice, "THIS IS NOT FUCKING FAIR."

I heard my cry echo and felt ashamed. This was what they wanted I thought- for me to break down. I was determined not to give them anymore satisfaction and wiped my emerald eyes. I returned to the bed, lowered myself onto it and I curled up.

It was many hours before I was visited again. I had fallen asleep when the cell door croaked open once more. Draco Malfoy entered, followed by a man I didn't know, and Tonks.

"Harry. You have visitors," said Tonks abruptly, " You've got fifteen minutes." Without another word she left, I really should have apologised to her, but she left before I could say anything, and also I had company.

"You alright Harry?" asked Draco, clearly concerned. I nodded, not sure what to say. The wizard standing before me was one that I believed hated me only the day before. "Good. This is Mr Kelligan- your lawyer."

Mr Kelligan was a tall, slim man with shoulder length brown hair. He was finely dressed in expensive robes, and had an air of elegance, not unlike Draco. He offered me his hand, which I took with a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter."

"And you," I replied. "Ma…Draco, what is your plan then?"

"I'll explain in a second." Draco quickly cast a few spells on the room, to avoid being overheard.

"They let you in here with your wand?" I asked in surprise.

Draco laughed, "Of course. A Malfoy is never parted from his wand. I convinced them I was to be trusted – I had to sign an oath binding document swearing that I wouldn't help you escape with the use of my wand.

"Right, enough about that. You deserve an explanation. First things first, why do I believe you are innocent? Well, contrary to popular belief, I am not a Death Eater, but Vincent – that's Crabbe to you- is. He works as a spy. Not for Dumbledore- stupid fool- but for me and my friends. We are trying to find a way to destroy the Dark Lord, so we needed an inside source, and Crabbe volunteered. He was there when the plan was made to frame you, but there was nothing we could do to stop it happening without giving away the true intentions of Vince to the Dark Lord. However, we can help you now."

"How?" I asked, slightly dazed by the information I was gaining. I had no idea Slytherins were actually so thoughtful or good. I assumed they were all wannabe Death Eaters. Luckily for me that they're not, I thought wryly.

"You have alibis Harry. Each of my friends are willing to stand as your alibi. The story is that you were in the Slytherin rooms all last night, and you didn't leave until morning, so there was no way you could have committed the murder. With any luck that should be enough to win the trial, since seven alibis are hard to counter. Mr Kelligan will talk through the other details with you."

I hoped this plan was going to work. The thought of spending my life in Azkaban was not a pleasant one.

"As I'm sure you are aware Mr Potter, alibis alone are not enough to win this case, if we don't have a plausible reason why it's your face plastered on the front of the Prophet standing over Charlie Weasley. Luckily for you, we know the truth- it was Percy Weasley with Polyjuice, and so we can…"

I stopped listening for a bit there. Percy Weasley. A Death Eater! He killed his own brother! I knew Percy had different ideas to the rest of his family, but I had no idea they were so extreme.

"Harry? Are you listening?" asked Draco, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry."

"Where was I? Oh yes, because we know how it was done we can present a reasonable case, " said Mr Kelligan. "The Wizengamot are not going to believe it was Percy Weasley so we will not even bother mentioning it, we'd only need to show how we knew, putting Crabbe in danger. I have no choice but to suggest the use of Polyjuice and hope that with the alibis it will be enough. They don't really have a case if you have alibis, and since you will be questioned under veritaserum, they cannot doubt you either."

Things were looking up, I could actually feel a little bit of hope sparking up inside me. I stood a chance, and since the potion Draco had given me had proved it's worth earlier, I didn't have anything to fear from the veritaserum. I may still be able to help Tom, but the question was – how? I hadn't the power to take on Voldemort. Just a teenage wizard, with no extraordinary powers apart from a weak wandless magic ability.

Draco and I talked for a bit before Tonks returned. He really wasn't as bad as I thought he was. When Tonks entered, Draco pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "Harry! Don't worry love. It'll be alright. Remember. I love you," he said in a sickly voice that would have made me laugh if the situation hadn't been so serious.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He gave me a peck on the cheek, and a smile, then he was gone. Mr Kelligan shook my hand again and left with a curt nod. Tonks turned to leave and I knew I needed to apologise.

"Tonks. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I just had a lot of anger that needed to be released. You didn't deserve it."

"Ok. Apology accepted." Then she left too. I was alone again, with nothing but my thoughts for company. The trial was tomorrow, and I prayed that it would work out.

* * *

Not that happy with this chapter. I've rewritten it numerous times, but still can't seem to get it how I want it. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies once again for the unforgivably long wait. I have been ridiculously busy, but I've been inspired by this again, so I will try and update faster.**

**I have no experience with court, but I did my best to try and portray what would happen. Forgive me inaccuracies here please XD **

** Diclaimer- **see chapter one.**  
**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning with a pain in my back. The bed I'd slept on had been extremely uncomfortable. I hoped this would be the last time I would have to endure a night in a cell, and that by the evening I would be a free wizard again.

I heard a key turn in the rusty lock, and the door creak open. Tonks entered with a bowl of thin grey porridge (which also happened to be cold). "Harry. Breakfast," said Tonks, setting the ceramic bowl down on the cell floor, before turning and leaving. Alone again I picked up the bowl and spooned some into my mouth. It was foul stuff but they hadn't given me anything to eat the day before so I was ravenous and ate it all. It didn't take me long to polish off the full bowl and throw it across the room. I watched as it clanged on the door and fell to the floor with a thump. I'm not sure why I threw the bowl, I guess it was because I was nervous and frustrated. Not just nervous but almost sick with fear.

I had no sense of time in the cell. The minutes seemed to drag on for hours. I examined every inch of the cold grey walls, admiring the slight cracks in the stones that created a miniature maze. The fine lines that traced the walls as if a spider had walked by and left a delicate trail. At last the heavy door before was heaved open and two aurors appeared. They waved their wands, binding my hands with chains, and grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me from my prison cell. They dragged me along the dusty corridors of the Ministry of Magic towards the courtrooms where I was tried for underage magic. I smiled to myself albeit the serious situation. I had support from my friends and Dumbledore then, I knew deep down I'd get off. This time however I knew that it would be a long fight to walk out the doors of the courtroom a free man.

As we approached the door to the court I suddenly realised I did not want to be dragged forward by aurors. I wanted to walk in with my head held high and under my own steam. I tried to shake the two burly men off but to no avail, I expect they thought I was trying to escape. "Please, let me walk in," I pleaded.

One of the aurors laughed gruffly, and said "I think not Potter, you are scum and should be presented to the Wizengamot as the murderer you are."

"I'm not a murderer. Charlie was my _friend_. Please, I'm not going to run off. I will face them, for I have nothing to be ashamed of." I listened as the two aurors argued amongst themselves. The larger one wanted to allow me the right to walk in, but the smaller auror disagreed. I could tell he really disliked me. Eventually the smaller auror won – I was to be dragged in.

As they escorted me in I lifted my head to face the sea of angry faces before me. Looks of hatred and looks of betrayal stared out at me, but I did not flinch. I refused to give them the satisfaction. I was innocent and I was not going to act a guilty man. I tried to appear confident, but inside I was in turmoil. Hundreds of possibilities about my future were racing through my mind, each more disturbing than the one before. The chance of getting off was incredibly slim since there was the photo which put me at the scene of the crime. I could not and still cannot believe that they honestly thought me capable of murder and of murdering a Weasley! It seemed obvious to me that polyjuice had been used – had the ministry even considered that? Or did they not care whether I was guilty or not so long as they could condemn me. Fudge hated me I knew, and believed me to be an attention seeking brat.

"Put him in the chair," said Fudge gruffly. I was thrown into the chair and chains snaked their way up my arms, binding me to the rough wooden chair. Fudge called for silence in the courtroom, and the constant whispering, that had been resounding through the dungeon from the moment I was dragged in, instantly ceased.

"Mister Potter, you are brought before the Wizengamot accused of the murder of Mister Charlie Weasley. What do you plead?" asked a stout wizard with a balding head.

I cleared my throat, searched the crowd for Dumbledore, who was sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by ministry officials, and staring him definantly in the eye announced, "Not Guilty."

The audience twittered and whispered amongst themselves. I heard Mrs Weasley shout out, "Lying cheating scumbag- to think we trusted you and loved you as a son!" I bit down hard to stop myself shouting back, and also to stop any tears that kept threatening to flow.

"You will be cross examined first under veritaserum, then all the witnesses. Do you understand Mister Potter?"

"Yes." I nodded curtly as I showed my understanding. A young auror approached me with a vial of veritaserum, and tipped it into my mouth, holding my jaw shut to ensure I swallowed. Once she was satisfied that I had indeed taken all the veritaserum properly, she stepped back and the questions began.

"Where were you on the Tuesday 5th, the night on which Charlie Weasley was brutally murdered?"

"I was with Draco Malfoy, in the Slytherin house sixthform dorms."

"All evening?"

"I snuck out of my dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower about midnight, and I remained with Draco until daybreak."

"Can you confirm you went directly to the Slytherin house?"

"Yes, I was there by 12:15am, and I could not have got there any faster, as it is a fifteen minute walk, with no distractions."

"I see. Could you tell us please how long you have been seeing Mr Malfoy?"

"For about three months. Secretly of course, only his slytherin friends knew about us, my friends would not understand." I gave a pointed look towards Ron and Hermione who were sat stony faced in the auditorium.

"Draco Malfoy is known to be the son of a Death Eater; were you influenced in anyway by his Dark ways and his admiration of He Who Should Not Be Named?"

"Objection your honour," cried Mr Kelligan. "There is no evidence that Draco Malfoy is any way influenced by Dark magic, or has any connection to You Know Who."

"Not granted."

"Whilst being involved with Draco, I have not witnessed any connection to Dark magic. He does not support Voldemort," I ignored the gasps in the room at the use of Voldemort's name, "He is a kind and loving boy, who is in no way evil." I couldn't actually believe myself when I said that - Draco Malfoy loving? He'd made my life hell for years. I still didn't believe him to be a nice character, but I had no choice but to trust him, and so far he hadn't let me down. He may have a hidden agenda, but if so at least it couldn't be as bad as Azkaban.

The questions went on and on, questioning my whereabouts time and time again; asking what I had against Charlie; why I didn't I have the Dark Mark; what changed my mind about Malfoy, who had been my nemesis for years; why not trust my friends; what had I been doing with Malfoy - now that was embarrassing. I grew tired of answering questions, but eventually it was announced they'd finished with me, and it was the turn of the witnesses.

They called out the eyewitnesses of the murder first. One by one they were questioned by Mr Kelligan, who stressed the point that it could easily have been polyjuice potion, as it wouldn't be difficult to obtain a piece of hair or similar from me. I watched anxiously as the witnesses gave their testimonies, feeling despair settle in my stomach. It didn't look promising, with so many people swearing that they had seen me murder Charlie Weasley.

Next it was the turn of Malfoy. He entered the courtroom gracefully and climbed into the box with dignity. His eyes found mine, and gave he gave me a smile. I was surprised by the warmth in the smile; Malfoy really was a good actor. Nevertheless it was comforting to receive a smile from someone in the hostile courtroom, even if I knew it was all an act.

They asked Malfoy similar questions to me, and I prayed that he'd give the same answers. We'd been over the basis of our cover story for the night, but there were areas we hadn't discussed in detail and I was forced to invent something of my own. Thankfully Malfoy seemed to be on the same wavelength and his replies matched my own.

After Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were called to the witness stand, where they each swore they'd seen me arrive about 12:15 and leave in the morning. I couldn't really believe that I had seven Slytherins who had done nothing but torment me for six years, supporting me in a court of law where all my friends has so readily believed the worst in me and turned their backs.

It was gone three o'clock when the jury finally withdrew to make their verdict. I knew the case was just about strong enough to give me freedom, but it depended hugely on the jury. If they were anti the Harry Potter Saviour franchise then I was doomed, even though veritaserum had shown that I was telling the 'truth'.

It was a nail biting wait, and it wasn't until almost 5 o'clock that the jury returned to their seats. "Jury, what is your verdict?"

I sat with bated breath, not daring to hope. "We find Mister Harry James Potter ..."

The tension was lethal, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. _Please Please Please. _

_"_Not guilty."

There was a sudden hush in the room, and then huge outcry. "He's guilty," yelled the crowd. "You can't let him get away with this." I sat stunned. I was free to go. Yet the world didn't seem to support me; the Weasley's were amongst those shouting at the injustice of the result. They still believed that I was guilty- capable of murder!

"Mister Potter, the jury have declared you not guilty. You are free to go." The judge, clearly displeased, waved his hand and the chains vanished. I stood and simply stared around. Chaos. Hatred. Distrust. I felt so betrayed and lost. What could I do now, it was clear I was no longer accepted by friends, despite the jury's decision. Even Dumbledore looked disappointed. There was always Tom, I thought, and the Slytherins.

"Harry!!" I turned to the voice, and saw Malfoy running towards me. He flung his arms around me and kissed my quickly on the lips. Swallowing hard I forced myself to return the embrace and look delighted to see my 'lover'. "We did it!!" cried Malfoy happily.

I smiled weakly at him, "Thanks to you. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following day I was back at Hogwarts. The place that had once felt like home, now felt as hostile as the Dursley house. Whenever I passed anyone they either ignored me, said something insulting, or turned to whisper to their friends. It was worse than the time in my second year when half the school believed me to be petrifying mudbloods, because then I had the support of my friends. Now, those who once supported me through everything, even willing to take on Voldemort beside me, would have nothing to do with me.

I needed to talk to Malfoy. I had to know why the Slytherin's were so keen to help me out, and why they had renounced Voldemort, when they had seemed such staunch followers before. I didn't know the password to the Slytherin common room, and I was afraid to approach them in the corridors or great hall. I knew the rest of the school didn't trust them, and I was afraid to tarnish my image further. I know this was cowardly, but I felt completely alone, I missed my friends, and the comfort I once received from living at Hogwarts. I did have Tom of course, he would believe me since I'd been with him at the time. I hadn't been to see him yet either, a little frightened to go anywhere at night when I wouldn't have an alibi, in case the Death Eaters tried to frame me for something else.

Three days after I had returned to school, Malfoy stopped me in the corridor, and very conscious of the people around us, I lent forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. I had to keep up the pretence we were in love, if I had any chance of people believing I was innocent.

"Harry, we should talk," said Malfoy bluntly. I nodded in agreement, as Malfoy gestured for me to follow him. We walked in semi-awkward silence down into the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. "Potter," Malfoy told the stone wall, and to my amazement the secret door slid open to reveal the Slytherin common room. It looked no different from when I last saw it when I was twelve. I couldn't believe they were using my name as a password! What ever next?

Malfoy grabbed by hand and led me across the room to a flight of stairs. After climbing several flights we reached the sixth year dormitories. Inside Malfoy's dormitory, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting.

"Hi Harry," they chorused as I entered.

Unsure how to answer, I gave a weak, "Hello."

"Right Harry," said Draco, "We thought you may have a few questions."

"Yeah, I guess I do," I answered. I needed to know why they had helped me. "Why did you help me?"

To my surprise it was Blaise who answered, "You are our hope for a free future, we couldn't let you go to Azkaban."

"Your hope?" I queried, confused.

"Yeah," piped in Millicent, "We're fed up of living in this world of terror, hearing stories from our parents about the the Muggles they have murdered, and hearing the glee in their voices as they describe the murders. Contrary to popular belief, many of us do not share our parents views. I think living with Death Eaters shows you what a dreadful life it is. We do not want to be at the beck and call of You Know Who, constantly living in fear that we've done something to anger him, and may not return from the meeting alive. It's no way to live."

"Millie has summed it up pretty well," agreed Blaise. "We don't want to be murderers, we want to do something with our lives. Okay, so most of us aren't keen on muggles and muggle-borns, but we don't want to kill them for it. It's not their fault they aren't pureblood, or even magical. Muggles have no clue we exist, so why should we kill them? They do us no harm."

I was shocked to hear this from a bunch of people who I had thought to be staunch muggle haters, and future Death Eaters. It heartened me to hear that perhaps there was a hope for the rest of the wizarding world, if the second generation of Death Eaters were unwilling. Still, they hadn't answered my question. "Why am I your hope?"

Malfoy was the one to respond this time, "You are the only one to have faced Him so many times and survived. You are his arch-rival, you are the one he hates the most, and you seem to have an uncanny ability to escape unharmed from the most powerful wizard alive. You offer hope to us that we can also face him and survive. We also believe you have the greatest chance of defeating him."

So that was why they had saved me? They were about to be greatly disappointed. I had escaped out of dumb luck, and help from friends, not through my own skills or power. I had no more chance of defeating Him, than Neville or Ernie Macmillan. I explained this to them, detailing each of my experiences with Voldemort, yet they still seemed to have faith in me.

"I don't care what you say Harry," said Millicent, "You have something special in you, something that will ultimately defeat Him."

"We want to help you Harry," explained Malfoy. "Don't say you aren't going to help us, not after all we've done to help you."

I couldn't say no, so somehow I ended up agreeing to help them defeat Voldemort. We had no plan, but we had desire. We all wanted to see Voldemort vanquished. We all had our own reasons, but we had equal hatred for the world Voldemort had created, and greater hatred for the man himself.

I left the Slytherin dungeon with a lot on my mind. I was liked by the Slytherin's who had tormented me for years. They had not fully cleared this up, but I decided to let it go, they clearly were willing to be my friends when no one else wanted to be. I was in no position to give up friends, and they had already done a lot to prove how serious they were about helping me. As I headed back to the Gryffindor tower I got the urge to see Tom. He was the only one I could think of that may have some idea about what it would take to defeat Voldemort. I wanted to see him to explain why I hadn't come back to visit again sooner, and also, I just wanted to see him for his company. This surprised me, since I'd only met him once, but he held a strange power over me.

Deviating from the usual route to the Tower, I headed for the Chamber of Secrets. This time I paid very little attention to the decorations in the Chambers and walked quickly to Tom's room.

"Hey Tom," I called as I entered the room.

"Harry?" cried Tom, "Where have you been? I was afraid you were never coming back,"

I took a deep breath as I settled down on the comfortable green sofa, and explained what had been going on since my first visit. Tom was horrified by what had happened to me, and blamed himself, since he'd kept me from the Gryffindor tower on the one night that it was imperative that I was there. I did my best to reassure him that he was not to blame, since he didn't ask me to come, I came on a odd, unexplanable whim.

"How have you been Tom?" I asked, seeing him clutch his arm and his face contort with pain.

"Oh just the same," he said, as if the pain was not there. I had to help him, this was a miserable existance for anyone.

"Do you know how to defeat Voldemort?" I asked him hopefully. To my surprise he nodded.

"Yes, I have an idea. Based on the magic used that allowed him to become Voldemort, I have some knowlegde of his weakness. Voldemort is frightened of you, and death. Nothing else frightens him. You only scare him, since you may cause him death. This fear is his weakness. Fear can be exploited."

"But Dumbledore has always said his weakness was his inability to understand love."

"Dumbledore is wrong. It does weaken him, but not to the extent his fear does. This fear constantly breeds in his head, whereas love is something he never even thinks about. It does not bother him. To defeat Voldemort, this fear must be enlarged to such an extent, that his mind goes crazy."

"Is he not psycho already?"

"No Harry, he is misguided, but his head works perfectly. You need him to become unable to think, if he cannot think, he cannot fight. He can't do anything."

"That's all very well Tom, but how am I supposed to do that. I can't just stop someone's mind working."

Tom chuckled, "Actually you can. With a lot, and I mean a lot, of power, and an ancient spell, it is possible to play with the mind so that one thing that frightens them the most s all they can think about, and this in essence stops their mind from functioning."

"What spell? and how much power is alot?" I asked eagerly.

"That is the problem. The spell is in Merlin's spellbook. A spell book that has been lost for centuries. I do not know what the spell itself involves, but I do know that the power required must be immense to prevent a man's mind from working properly, especially a mind as powerful as Voldemort's. "

It looked hopeless. I didn't have the book, and even if I found it, it seemed unlikely I'd ever have the power required. I waved my hand idly and a plate of cookies appeared. I needed something to snack on, food comforted me and helped focus my head. Tom's eyes almost popped out of his head, for two reasons, one, I had just performed wandless magic, and two, because he hadn't had a cookie for fifty years. He strangely did not quiz me on my unlikely talent, and simply delved into the cookies. I smiled as I watched him savour every mouthful. He was beautiful. He was so elegant in his ways, and his handsome face was lit up with joy at the simple pleasure of a cookie. He took my breath away. I'd never seen someone that captivated me the way he did. He looked up from the cookie, and looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't move, I sat transfixed by the beauty and emotions I saw in those eyes. Emotions I did not understand, but nevertheless, they provoked something in me. Something I had never felt before but I could not comprehend what exactly I was feeling. I just knew it scared me, and I liked it.


End file.
